codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kolossus Defeated Again
The Kolossus Defeated Again is the tenth episode of season 12 and the 246th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery The episode starts off with Odd telling a joke to Ulrich Yumi Aelita and William which everyone started to laugh about it just then Jeremy called Aelita being silly and walked up to her and she asked why was he so silly and in a happy mood this morning and Jeremy said that he had good news and he might have found a way to wipe out Xana for good this time everyone was shocked about it Meanwhile in Jeremy's room........................... Ulrich questioned Jeremy asking wait you know how to get rid of Xana for good this time around so he won't come back at all??? Jeremy said that he does know now and he said the way to get rid of Xana for good this time is to reuse the anti Xana program but make it very strong so that he can't come back and live again. Jeremy also told them that the first thing they had to do was to wipe out the Kolossus once again but this time everyone had to to work together and use all their powers and launch them at the Kolossus at the same time right at the two targets and make sure that he falls down for good this time Jeremy did say to everyone to get to the factory so they can do the mission right away. Meanwhile at the factory............................................. Everyone arrived at the factory and they soon went to Lyoko and Jeremy told Aelita to go inside the main way tower to get the anti Xana program all ready so they can destroy him but all of a sudden The Kolossus showed up once again but this time bring a droid army and a bunch of Mantas along with him so they can protect it from the warriors. Jeremy soon called the vehicles and everyone went off fighting. As the battle went on our heroes soon started to attack the droids and the Mantas and they were all getting beaten one by one at a time. Jeremy then asked Aelita how was she doing and she told him that everything was working and Jeremy also told her to hurry up because Xana is sending the Kolossus to the tower to stop them from using the program to kill Xana for good. As Aelita was working along with Jeremy the others were doing great as they were done with the battle droids and the Mantas and they saw the Kolossus and Aelita soon told everyone that it was done and she soon sended the program to Jeremy just as she and others used all of their power against the Kolossus Aelita used her energy fields Yumi launched her fans Odd shot his arrows and Ulrich took his blades and slashed the Kolossus as it started to fall down just as it it happened all of them were shot by the Mantas and they were all back at the Factory. As the Kolossus fell down he was dead and defeated for good this time as the Mantas flew over his dead body Odd made a comment saying that he felt bad for Xana for losing his monster but Jeremy told him that Xana won't get a chance to make him again because Aelita gave him the program and Jeremy told them that he was gonna work and finish the program tonight and make sure its powerful enough to kill Xana for good. Trivia * The Kolossus is defeated for the first time in this episode. The second time in this episode everyone had to use their powers to defeat the Kolossus together. The first time was in Fight To The Finish from Ulrich. * This marks the very last appearance of the Kolossus.